dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bae Doo Na
Perfil thumb|250px|Bae Doo Na *'Nombre:' 배두나 / Bae Doo Na *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 11-Octubre-1979 *'Edad: '''33 años *'Estatura:' 171 cm *'Peso:' 49 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' O Dramas * Gloria (TBA, 2010 - 2011) * God of study (KBS2, 2010) * How to Meet a Perfect Neighbor (SBS, 2007) * Someday (OCN, 2006) * Beating Heart (MBC, 2005) * Rosemary (KBS, 2003) * Country Princess (MBC, 2003) * School 1 (KBS1, 2002) * Mothers and Sisters (MBC, 2000) * Turn Your Angry Face (KBS, 2000) * RNA (KBS, 2000) * Love Story (SBS, 1999) *Kwangki (KBS2, 1999/2000) Temas para Dramas *''Ready to Fly '' tema para Gloria (2010) (feat Jung Jae Yun) *''I'm A Fool tema para Gloria (2010) *''Gloria (Club ver.)'' tema para Gloria (2010) Películas *Cloud Atlas (2012) *As One (2012) * Doomsday Book (2012) * Air Doll (2009) * The Host (2006) * Tea Date (2005) * Linda Linda Linda (2005) * Spring Bears Love (2005) * Tube (2003) * Saving My Hubby (2002) * Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance (2002) * Take Care of My Cat (2001) * Plum Blossom (2000) * Barking Dogs Never Bite (2000) * Ring Virus (1999) Temas para Películas *''Rinda Rinda (Linda Linda)'' tema para Linda Linda Linda (2005) *''Boku no Migite (My Right Hand)'' tema para Linda Linda Linda (2005) *''Owaranai Uta (Never Ending Song)'' tema para Linda Linda Linda (2005) Teatro *Sunday Seoul (2004) Programas de TV *''Angel's Kiss'' (KBS, 1998) *''School'' (KBS, 1999) *''Ad Madness'' (KBS, 1999) *''Love Story: Miss Hip-hop and Mr. Rock'' (SBS, 1999) *Music Camp (MBC, 1999) *''Turn Your Angry Face'' (KBS, 2000) *''Love Cruise'' 사랑의 유람선 (KBS, 2000) *''RNA'' (KBS, 2000) *''Mothers and Sisters'' (MBC, 2000) *''I Want To Keep Seeing You'' (SBS, 2001) *''You say it's love, but I think it's desire'' Drama episode (SBS, 2001) *''Country Princess'' (MBC, 2003) *''Rosemary'' (KBS, 2003) *''Beating Heart'' (MBC, 2005) *''Someday'' (OCN, 2006) *''How to Meet a Perfect Neighbor'' (SBS, 2007) Programas de Radio *Radio TenTen Club (SBS, 1999) Anuncios *Jack&Jill Urban Farm campaña *Aladdin Bookstore *Suntory I love vegi *Make Up For Ever *Eryn Brinie *2008 Kia Sportage *LG PixDix *Tomato Savings Bank - Let's Love *KT Nespot *Ssamzie *Whisper P&G *Crencia *G-Rush *Korea Association of Information & Telecommunication *Donga Otsuka DemiSoda *Migliore *Binggrae 하트유, 하트유 Cool, Power Cap, Chew-ets *Lykea Cosmetics *TM21 *COOLDOG, 꾸띠, i.n.v.u. catalogs Videos Musicales *Yoon Jong Shin feat. Yoo Hee Yeol - Temperature of Separation (2010) *Hot Potato - Confession (2010) *Hot Potato - Seesaw (2010) *Every Little Thing - Tsumetai Ame (2009) *Kang Kyun Sung - Every Time I Look at You (2007) *Kim Don Kyu - Only (2000) *Ray Jay - Party Time (2000) *Fish - You (2000) Premios * 2010 Tokyo Sports Film Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Air Doll) * '''2010 Takasaki Film Festival: Mejor Actriz (Air Doll) * 2006 Director's Cut Awards: Best Performer/s Award (The Host cast) * 2002 Pusan Film Critics Awards: Mejor Actriz (Take Care of My Cat) * 2002 Baeksang Arts Awards: Mehor Actriz (Take Care of My Cat) * 2001 Chunsa Film Art Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Take Care of My Cat) * '''2001 Korean Critics Association Awards: Mejor Actriz (Take Care of My Cat) * 2000 KBS Acting Awards: Actriz más popular * 2000 Blue Dragon Film Awards: Mejor nueva actriz *'1999 Korean Broadcasting System|KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (School) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Hanyang University *'Especialidades:' fotografía *'Familia:' Un hermano mayor y otro pequeño. Su madre era una actriz de teatro llamada Kim Hwa-Young. *Entre el 31 de Julio al 5 de Agosto de 2008 viajó a Nepal y filmó un documental de caridad. *Bae hizo su debut en Hollywood en Cloud Atlas en 2012. *Se la relacionó sentimentalmente con Jim Sturgess, su compañero de reparto en Cloud Atlas. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Wikipedia en Ingles *Wikipedia en Español Galería Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo